She
by Cherry-sshi
Summary: Aku bisa melihat bahkan dengan mata tertutup.Aku bisa mengenali bahkan jika dia jauh dariku. Bayangkan betapa cantiknya dia. / YUNJAE / GENDERSWITCH! / Oneshot - Songfic.


**SHE**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae and their world.**

**Teen's rated.**

**GENDERSWITCH!**

**Oneshot - Songfic of TVXQ's She**

**Drama/Romance/Fluff**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**the story is originally MINE.**

**Mungkin kalian bakal ngerasa geli sendiri karena fic ini super fluff! :D**

**Ok, enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

_**[ Aku bisa melihat bahkan dengan mata bisa mengenali bahkan jika dia jauh dariku. **_

_**Bayangkan betapa cantiknya dia. ] **_

Suasana cukup lengang di perpustakaan, beberapa orang sibuk berlalu-lalang melewati rak-rak buku yang menjulang membatasi.

Aku sendiri lebih memilih duduk di sebuah meja yang memang disediakan untuk para mahasiswa yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca di tempat ini.

Jujur saja ini bukan habitat-ku, tapi ada satu alasan kenapa aku rela mendatangi tempat yang-demi Tuhan tak pernah sekalipun kubayangkan akan mendapat kunjungan dariku.

_Gotcha!_

Disana.

Aku mengintip dari buku yang kupegang tinggi-tinggi, senyum tak lagi bisa kutahan saat melihat sosoknya yang sesuai dugaanku akan datang.

Tepat di arah jam sebelas, hanya terpaut beberapa meter dari tempatku gadis itu berdiri.

Menggunakkan blus katun berwarna krem dibungkus blazer berwarna _peach _kalem, kakinya dibalut jeans kasual sehingga penampilannya kini lebih tepat disebut _semi-formal_.

Rambut lurus hitam sebahunya terlihat berkilau kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Ia menyampirkan rambut di kanannya ke belakang telinga, hingga dengan mudah aku menyaksikan keindahannya.

Kulit itu, aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika bisa menyentuhnya sekali saja. Apakah akan terasa selembut beludru? Atau bahkan lebih lembut?

Mata hazel bulat yang selalu berbinar ceria, hidung terukir sempurna, dan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda seperti ceri—terlihat begitu _kissable_.

Kakinya dihiasi sebuah _flat-shoes _sederhana, tentu. Aku tahu ia selalu suka dengan sesuatu yang _simple_, meski apapun yang ia pakai akan tetap terlihat sempurna. Ia jarang memakai _stiletto _atau _heels_, bagiku pun itu tak perlu. Tingginya seperti ini justru membuat siapapun refleks ingin memeluk.

Lagi, aku tak bisa menahan senyum memperhatikan bagaimana ia begitu serius berdiri disana dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Sesekali bibir tipisnya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak bisa kutangkap.

Rambut yang baru saja ia sampirkan ke telinga kembali jatuh membingkai wajahnya, aku terkesima. Bagaimana rasanya jika helaian rambut itu bisa kusentuh dan melewati sela-sela jariku?

Segala yang ada padanya terlihat begitu lembut dan bercahaya. Aku tak mampu melepas pandangan darinya.

_**[ Bahkan tanpa kusentuh, aku bisa merasakan ia akan pecah seperti kaca.**_

_**Bayangkan bagaimana rapuhnya dia. ]**_

.

.

.

Berpapasan denganku di lorong menuju kelas, dia tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Aku yang berlawanan arah melewatinya sambil menikmati bagaimana suara melodis itu mengalun memenuhi pendengaranku.

Lembut.

Bahkan suaranya mampu membuatku mabuk.

Harum _vanilla _yang terasa manis sekaligus membuat penasaran juga segera menyergap penciumanku. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

Aku berbalik, menatapnya yang masih melempar canda dengan teman-temannya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu hangat dan bersinar.

Membuatku tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

_**[ Tersenyum diantara kerumunan orang, Malaikat itu adalah milikku. ]**_

.

.

.

Dia berdiri di depan kelas, memberi beberapa penjelasan pada kelasku berkenaan dengan acara kecil yang akan diselenggarakan oleh fakultasku.

Dia terlihat begitu sempurna, berdiri disana dan berbicara dengan intelektual tinggi—karena itu dia menjadi ketua senat.

Selain suara melodisnya, aku mendengar beberapa orang yang juga berbisik-bisik membicarakannya.

Mengatakan bahwa ia begitu cantik, ia begitu pandai, ia begitu menarik, ia begitu indah, ia begitu sempurna.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum bahagia, entah kenapa padahal aku tahu jelas pujian itu bukan untukku.

Mataku tak sedetikpun lepas darinya, sesekali aku hanya tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana jika ia benar-benar menjadi milikku dan menatap hanya padaku.

Aku pasti akan jadi orang yang paling bahagia.

Tenggelam dalam bayang-bayangan itu, aku tersentak saat tahu mata kami beradu tatap. Aku sempat salah tingkah namun berusaha tersenyum.

Ia membalasnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis, membuatku bersorak dalam hati.

_Oh Gosh!_ Aku takkan melupakan hari ini! Sungguh!

Dia tersenyum manis padaku.

_**[ Tersenyum bangga layaknya seorang bocah, tanpa sadar membuatku terlihat bodoh.**_

_**Tolong, tersenyumlah hanya untukku, Oh dia.. Dia..]**_

.

.

.

Aku menatap layar ponsel-ku dan beberapa kali menggeser, mencoba untuk menemukan lagu yang sedang ingin kudengar.

Mendapat yang cocok, alunan musik mulai menyapa melalui headset yang tersambung ke telingaku.

Aku tersenyum simpul saat bus yang kutunggu akhirnya datang.

Tak lama menunggu setelah bus membuka pintu aku segera naik, memilih sudut paling belakang, favoritku. Kubenarkan letak headset sambil melihat ke luar jendela saat bangku di sisiku terisi.

Mau tak mau aku menoleh.

Dan aku tak tahu betapa beruntungnya aku hari itu.

Dia.

Dia duduk di sebelahku, tepat di samping kananku. Aku terpana tak percaya.

Ia ikut menoleh dan tersenyum ramah padaku, dan aku bersumpah itu adalah senyuman tercantik yang pernah kulihat.

"Uhm.. Jung Yunho?"

Tak pernah aku bermimpi namaku akan disebut dengan suara lembut itu, sungguh ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ne.." Jawabku singkat dengan begitu canggung, dia hanya tertawa ringan.

Aku tak tahu kalau ia juga akan naik bus yang sama. Meski memang tak jarang aku bertemu dengannya tapi tak pernah dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Bagaimana hari-mu?" tanyanya.

"Baik.. Sangat baik.. Aku bahkan tak pernah merasa sebaik ini." Aku tersenyum, mencoba menahan luapan perasaanku yang memang 'luar biasa baik' setelah bertemu dengannya.

Dia tertawa kecil, dan aku suka itu.

"Kau lucu.. Setiap bertemu di kampus aku selalu ingin bicara denganmu, tapi aku tak pernah dapat kesempatan." sudut bibirnya tak pernah ia ubah dari lengkungan senyum indah.

Aku ikut tertawa sumbang, "Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu ingin punya kesempatan bicara denganku?" tukasku langsung.

Ia bergerak membenahi sweater rajut yang ia kenakan sambil memutar bola matanya, berpikir mungkin.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau menarik dan kurasa mengobrol denganmu akan terasa menyenangkan."

Aku tersanjung mendengar itu, walau isinya hanya konteks sederhana yang mungkin bisa ia ucapkan pada siapa saja.

"Dan aku benar.. Kau terlalu asik untuk diacuhkan.." lanjutnya, _Oh please_.. Berhenti membunuhku dengan senyumanmu itu.

Aku hanya terkekeh geli sambil menahan gugup. Tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, kami terdiam.

"Uhm.. _Sir Duke? Stevie Wonder?_" ucapnya memecah keheningan.

Aku menoleh, ia menunjuk telinganya sendiri.

"Oh.. Kau mendengarnya?" kubuka sebelah _headset_-ku dan dengan keberanian yang entah darimana kucoba pasangkan di telinga kirinya.

Bisa kurasakan ia tersentak.

Aku sendiri justru betah berlama-lama berusaha memasangkan _headset _itu, membiarkan harum _vanilla _yang lagi-lagi menyergap. Dan lembut sentuhan rambutnya saat kucoba menahannya.

Ia tersenyum setelah berhasil kulepas.

Menyentuh _headset _yang terpasang sebelah di telinga kirinya, ia terlihat menikmati lagu yang ku putar.

Aku ikut tersenyum.

Sepertinya aku berhasil memanfaatkan satu kesempatan ini.

Dan bus terus melaju bersama dengan romantisme _headset _yang menghubungkan kami.

_**[ Aku ingin memiliki segala yang ada padanya, rasanya pasti akan seindah berada di surga.**_

_**Satu-satunya di dunia ini, oh dia.. Dia.. ]**_

.

.

.

Kamis.

Aku tidak terlalu suka hari kamis karena hari ini dia tak ada di kampus.

Yah, hari kamis adalah hari libur bagi kelasnya. Itu sebabnya aku sedikit kurang bersemangat ketika sampai di gerbang kampus.

Dengan setumpuk buku yang harus kukembalikan ke perpustakaan, aku berusaha berjalan secepat yang ku bisa.

Tapi langkahku justru mulai pelan saat melewati ruang musik. Bait-bait musik mengalun lembut dari ruangan itu, membuatku penasaran.

Kucoba mempertajam pendengaran.

Suara piano, ini _River flow into you_ milik Yiruma. Rasanya begitu tenang dan teduh.

Kucoba mengintip dari jendela ruangan itu, dan sempat terkejut ketika mendapati sosok pujaanku disana.

Duduk di depan piano dengan begitu anggun, jemarinya bergerak lincah diatas tuts piano. Rambut hitamnya tergerai indah seperti biasa, dan penampilannya sempurna dengan blus putih bersih itu.

Benarkah dia hanya manusia biasa?

Rasanya pertemuan kali ini terlalu dramatik, aku sering melihat adegan seperti ini di drama-drama televisi tapi tidak menyangka akan terjadi padaku juga, Tuhan selalu memberi tahuku sisi terindahnya.

Aku yakin tidak akan bisa lepas dari pesonanya.

_**[ Seseorang dengan harga diri tinggi, seseorang yang tak akan pernah menangis.**_

_**Bayangkan betapa kuatnya dia. ]**_

.

.

.

"Hei.."

Aku mengangkat wajahku, mengalihkan atensi yang semula tertuju pada sepiring pasta lezatku—makan siang yang kubeli di kantin kampus.

Hampir-hampir aku tersedak saat tahu siapa yang menyapa dan tiba-tiba duduk dihadapanku.

"Oh.. Hai.." Jawabku.

"Haha.. Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu.. Tentu saja boleh.."

Beturut-turut Tuhan memberiku hadiah yang mengejutkan. Beberapa hari belakangan memang aku sedikit lebih akrab dengannya. Dan aku senang karena ia selalu mendatangiku tanpa siapapun yang ikut di belakangnya.

Paling tidak aku jadi bisa lebih leluasa bicara meski beberapa kali terdengar gugup.

Bagaimana tidak, jika dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis cantik nan sempurna yang diam-diam ku kagumi sejak tiga musim terakhir.

"Yunho, hari ini kau akan ke perpustakaan lagi?"

Kutatap dirinya ragu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dia tahu kalau aku ke perpustakaan?

Tawa merdu mengalir begitu saja, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu.. Aku tahu kau rajin ke perpustakaan.. Siang nanti kita kesana lalu pulang bersama, bagaimana?"

Dengar itu? Kalian dengar?

Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai-sampai dapat ajakan darinya.

Akhirnya dengan begitu antusias ku anggukan kepala. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, aku terlalu senang saat ini.

_**[ Tertawa lepas saat bercanda denganku, aku jadi penasaran apa sesungguhnya yang ia pikirkan, gadis itu milikku.] **_

.

.

.

Setelah mengembalikan buku dan menemaninya meminjam buku lagi, kami berjalan keluar kampus.

Arah yang sama akhirnya kami tempuh dengan berjalan kaki dan menyempatkan diri mengobrol banyak hal.

"Jadi kau tinggal sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk, "Orang tuaku tinggal di _Gwangju_, lagipula aku anak laki-laki jadi mereka tidak akan khawatir membiarkanku tinggal sendiri disini."

Kali ini dia yang mengangguk, "Benar.. Kau laki-laki.. Aku sendiri justru awalnya tidak enak karena orang tuaku sampai harus pindah dari _Chungnam _demi menjagaku disini."

Aku tersenyum tipis, menatapnya yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Tinggal dengan keluarga justru menyenangkan menurutku."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku juga ingin lebih mandiri.. Ibuku malah bilang tak akan mengijinkanku tinggal sendiri kalau belum mendapatkan suami."

Aku tertawa saat itu juga, dan ia melirik iritasi.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Tapi kurasa ibumu benar.. Bagaimanapun kau harus dijaga, kau pasti begitu berharga bagi mereka." jawabku.

Ia hanya terdiam.

Siapapun pasti ingin menjaganya, dia bagai kristal mahal yang harus dijauhkan dari tangan orang sembarangan. Akupun bersumpah tidak akan tega melihatnya tergores sedikitpun.

"Mau menemaniku?" Aku menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuknya, sebuah _outlet _makanan yang aku hafal, dan tersenyum—mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Kami berdiri bersampingan di depan _counter_, aku yang lebih dulu berusaha menentukan pesanan.

Kulihat ia hampir membuka mulutnya untuk bicara pada sang pelayan, namun segera ku sela.

"_Double-scoop vanilla strawberry_, dua_ tuna sandwich_.. Ohya, juga satu _cola _besar." ucapku.

Ia melirikku sesaat dengan—entah, seperti tatapan tidak percaya. Dan aku hanya tersenyum.

"Duduklah dulu, akan kubawakan untukmu.." Ucapku layaknya seorang _'gentleman'_. Huh, aku tidak tahu bisa bersikap sehebat ini di depannya.

Ia pun tersenyum dan akhirnya menurutiku. Kubiarkan ia memilih tempat duduknya sementara aku menunggu pesanan yang harus kubawa sendiri.

.

Ku hampiri meja kami dan ia pun menatap dengan mata berbinar.

Senyumnya terlihat begitu cantik seperti biasa, aku masih merasa ini semua adalah mimpi.

Tanganku mulai bergerak, memberikan gelas besar berisi _ice cream_ ke hadapannya. Dan seperti gadis kecil, ia menepuk pelan tangannya lalu mulai menyendok. Aku lagi-lagi terpana melihatnya.

Sementara kusibukkan diri menyingkirkan sepotong tomat dari salah satu _sandwich _dan menaruhnya di depannya lagi.

Ia menatap aneh lagi padaku.

Setelah mendapat satu suapan_ ice cream_, dia berusaha bicara padaku.

"Sejauh apa kau tahu tentangku? Kau memesan menu favoritku yang kupikir kebetulan.. Dan kau menyingkirkan tomat dari _sandwich_-ku.. Jelas ini bukan kebetulan lagi."

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Sangat suka makanan manis, tapi tidak bisa banyak makan. Disiplin, optimis, dan tidak suka sesuatu yang berantakan, rela menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk serius membaca buku dan begitu pintar bicara. Ayolah.. Semua orang tahu itu.."

Ia terperangah lagi, "Tidak se-detail itu.. Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" ia masih menatap penasaran padaku.

Aku masih saja tersenyum sambil menyeruput _cola_-ku.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Ia mengangguk antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau kuberitahu setelah kau menjadi kekasihku, sehari? Sebulan? Setahun? Selamanya? Kau yang tentukan.."

Awalnya ia hanya mengangkat alis dengan tatapan bingung hingga akhirnya tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Bisa kulihat pipinya merona samar.

"Apa ini sebuah pemaksaan?" ia masih tertawa karena ucapanku, aku hanya menggendikkan bahu dan dia tersenyum.

Ia menunduk sesaat sebelum berdehem dan terlihat mencoba serius. Oke.. Aku memperhatikan disini.

Hazel bulat itu menatap begitu teduh padaku, hal yang selalu ku harapkan. Rambut hitamnya sesekali bergerak mengikuti gerakannya, terlihat begitu lembut. Dan bibir tipis itu tak henti memberi senyuman manisnya.

.

.

"Boleh aku ambil pilihan waktu terakhir?"

.

.

_**[ Aku yang mengenal dan memahaminya, hanya aku.. Satu-satunya orang yang ia butuhkan untuknya, bahkan untuk memahami airmatanya.. ]**_

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

_**Again... Cheesy **_**and garing -_-**

_**Sorry**_**, akhir-akhir ini selalu pengen bikin oneshot atau ficlet. Sebenernya di fic ini saya pengen ngedeskripsiin betapa cantiknya Kim Jaejoong, tapi gagal gegara bahasa saya yang terbatas(?) ;-;**

**Hehe maaf ya fic ini rada gaje, **_**i got to write it just about 45 minutes! That's why... **_**;-;**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks buat yang udah mau mampir baca bahkan kalo bisa review hehe.. ^^**


End file.
